Here Without You
by Merfair
Summary: This is a sonfic based on the song by Three Doors Down, Here Without You. It's basically when Inuyasha and Kagome finally express their feelings for one another! Yay! I'm not good with summaries, so bare with me please! R'n'R please!


Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda Yadda...I don't own Inuyasha..  
  
Here Without You  
"Inuyasha I have a test in a couple of days. I need to go home!" Once again Kagome pleaded for the umpteenth time that day to the irrational hanyou, who marched on relentlessly.  
"How many times do I have to say it Kagome?! Shards are way more important than those stupid test things!"  
"How the hell would you know? School is very important and it'll help me find a future job in my world."  
"But what if your future is here?" He mumbled as he cast his golden eyes to the ground.  
"Nani? What did you just say?" She glared at him; thinking he said something rude.  
"Nothing."  
"You said something!"  
"No I did not!"  
"Did to!"  
"Did Not!"  
"Did to!" The monk and taijya, along with the cat youkai and kitsune were sitting patiently on a log that bordered the path.  
"Ahhh, how many arguments does that make today?" Miroku asked as he sighed.  
"I think over five." Sango said as she scratched her head. "We'll never get anywhere if this keeps up."  
"Oi! Inuyasha just let her go home!" Shippo shouted which landed him with a thump on his head. "Itai! That was uncalled for Inuyasha!" He pouted.  
"You deserved it you little brat." He growled. Kagome was over off at the side just tapping her foot impatiently on the dirt path, her arms crossed.  
"I need a break." She said simply.  
"Eh?" Inuyasha turned to her.  
"I'm going home, whether you like it or not! You can't order me around. I'm not your slave. I'm no one's shard detector either. Sango- chan?"  
"Uh...hai?"  
"May I borrow Kirara?"  
"Sure, Kagome-chan." Kirara hopped off of the taijya's shoulder and transformed, allowing Kagome onto her back.  
"Wait! Kagome!"  
"Don't you dare follow me either! I'll come and go when I please! I'll come back in three days, you jerk!" She yelled as Kirara set off to the well. 'Damn I did it again. I chased her away.'  
"Baka." Shippo muttered and was promptly hit on the head again. He scurried onto Miroku's shoulder and stuck out his tongue.  
"Well, let's go." Inuyasha stated as if nothing had happened.  
"How can you just do that?" Miroku asked; his arms now folded against his chest.  
"Do what?" He growled.  
"Oh nothing." Miroku sighed in defeat. "Should we head back to Kaede's village then?"  
"Why?" Inuyasha said in a low murderous voice. "Why should we have to wait for her?"  
"Inuyasha, if I'm not mistaken she is the only one in this group that can sense and see the shards, ne? We can't do much without her." Inuyasha just growled and huffed as they turned around, walking back to the village. "It's a good day's walk from here."  
"Yeah and we'll wait for Kagome at the village." The kitsune mused.  
  
"Hai, hai."  
  
The girl finally made it to the well. "Arigato, Kirara." She patted the cat's head. Kirara purred and flew off, back to her taijya. With a sigh, Kagome hoisted the big yellow bag on her back and jumped into the well. 'Damn him! Why doesn't he understand my situation? I know it's a completely different era, demo-'  
"Kagome! You're home!"  
"Hello ji-san! How are you doing?"  
"Just fine; come let's get you something to eat."  
"Onee-chan!"  
"Hey Souta. How's school?" She said as she ruffled the boy's hair.  
"Good." He said as he took her hand and led her into the dining room, where a meal was already prepared.  
"Kagome, welcome home again."  
"I'm back okaa-san." She hugged her mother tightly.  
"Dinner?"  
"Hai!" For now her troubled mind was at ease.  
  
The next late afternoon the gang arrived at the village. "Welcome back." Kaede greeted. She looked at the group, one was missing. "Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha grunted and took off into the forest.  
"She went back to her world for a bit."  
"Ah so that explains it."  
"They argued all day about it. Kagome finally got fed up with his shi-I mean behavior." Kaede smiled and offered them to come inside her hut. Inuyasha had set off not caring where he ended up. When he realized where his feet had led him, he snarled. 'Why did I end up here?' He was standing at the base of the Goshinboku tree that he was sealed to and the first place he met Kagome. Inuyasha jumped onto one of the broad limbs and lounged on it. *A hundred days have made me older since the last time I saw your pretty face* He grumbled and just couldn't sit still or find a comfortable position. He gazed down at the smooth spot on the tree. 'Can't believe I was here for fifty years.' He then remembered waking up to the scent of 'the hated woman who sealed him.' *A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same* He had said at once how he hated that scent and how it reeked, but only he knew then that he actually enjoyed it. Even now he hated not being able to smell Kagome's scent near him. *But all the miles that separate* 'Dammit! I know she's not just a shard detector! She's Kagome, a living, breathing, being. What am I saying?' He shook his head and twitched his ears, listening to the wind. It was dark now and only the rising moon gave out scattered light throughout the leaves of the canopy of the forest. Inuyasha sighed and closed his drooping eyes. *They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face* In the darkness a bright light glimmered through and a cheery girl in a green and white school uniform appeared. *I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind* 'Kagome?' *I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time* Kagome ran towards him. He reached out his hand to grasp he outstretched one. *I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams* But the more he reached out his hand it got farther away from her. She stopped running towards him and just stood in the darkness. 'Kagome?' *And tonight it's only you and me* 'What wrong?' He called out to her, but she only gazed at the black ground and as she did she became more distant. *The miles just keep rolling as the people leave and wave to say hello* He reached out his hand once more. 'Why does she look so sad?' In a flash, he started running towards her, only wanting to hold her, to comfort her. As he approached the girl Naraku's push-over youkai blocked his path. *I've heard this life is overrated, but I hope that it gets better as we go* Inuyasha slashed the youkai one by one. 'Dammit! You're in my way! Kagome!' *I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind; I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time* As head charged ahead her light became clearer, brighter. Kagome glowed an opaque purple, just as the Shikon No Tama itself. As he stared at the mysterious light, one of the youkai slashed his arm. *Everything I know, and anywhere I go; it gets hard, but it won't take away my love* 'Nothing will ever keep me from you! I will not let them harm you!' He yelled as he slashed through the last ugly beast. *And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done* He sighed in relief as the girl's face lit up and she grasped his haori. 'Inuyasha, I love you.' Inuyasha gasped and stiffened at her embrace, but let himself soften against her body. *It gets hard, but it won't take away my love* He encircled her waist with his arms. 'I never knew how much you meant to me.' Kagome looked up into his eyes and smiled. *I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind; I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time* She stood on her tippy-toes and grazed her lips against his. *I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams, and tonight girl it's only you and me*  
Inuyasha woke up with a start, sweat beading on his forehead. He touched his lips. 'It was only a dream, you fool.' "Damn!" 'Did I just say damn?' He sniffed the air. 'Is that..' Inuyasha gazed down at the base of the tree, there lay Kagome, sleeping soundly. It was morning now and the sun shone brightly through the trees. 'Beautiful. Huh? Did I just think that Kagome?' "Keh!" Her eyelids fluttered and she looked up, smiling.  
"Ohayo." She rubbed her eyes; he jumped down from his perch in the Goshinboku.  
"Why are you back so early?" He raised eyebrow at the girl, "and after all that arguing too."  
"Heh..I thought there was a test, demo it's in another week. Gomen. I shouldn't have said all those things; after all you do have the right to boss me around."  
"Huh?" He cocked his head to the side and twitched his ears. 'What is this all about?'  
"You protect me all the time. Go ahead and boss me around. I mean come on I am only your personal shard detector." She cast her eyes down and shuffled her foot in the dirt.  
"Damn straight!" Kagome only looked up at him; he saw the glimmer of a tear forming and smelled the salt. 'Oh great! Did I make her cry now?' "I didn't mean it like that."  
"Then how did you mean it? What are you really trying to say because sometimes I just can't read your feelings." She stated.  
"Kagome, I..." He wasn't sure how to put this into words. Last night he realized what she meant to him. That dream last night didn't help either. She noticed he was struggling so she began to speak again.  
"I had a dream last night."  
"A dream?"  
"Hai, you were in it, only you and I in darkness." 'I can't believe I'm going to tell him this! I said I love you in this dream; maybe I should omit that part?' "Then a bunch of youkai came and separated me from you, but you defeated every last one of them." Inuyasha was dumbfounded. 'Did she have the same dream as I did? Did she dream about hugging me and saying?' "There was something else that happened in the dream, demo-" 'Is she going to say it?'  
"Hai, Kagome?" 'Is she afraid of admitting it? I know she cares for me, but why should she? I'm always chasing her away and saying mean things to her.'  
"I can't tell you anymore of it." She looked back down at the ground and a single tear fell. 'I'm so weak!'  
"Don't cry, just tell me. I hate it when you cry."  
"Eh?" She looked up at him, blushing. Inuyasha was blushing as well, maybe even more so.  
"I don't like to see you unhappy. Tell me the rest of the dream please? I promise I won't go crazy on you." 'He's being nice, too nice. What's with him? I'll tell him the rest! Have to be strong!'  
"After you defeated all the youkai, I, I hugged you."  
"Is that all?" He raised his dark eyebrow at her again.  
"I said that I, I love you!" She finally spit it out. "I love you!" And just like in his dream she grasped hold of his haori. "I love you and I don't care if you don't love me back! There I said it." She sighed into his fire rat robe. 'What do I do? Do I love her back? Of course I do! Why else would this be so hard?!'  
"You also kissed me."  
"Huh? I didn't even say that. How did you know that?" She gazed up into his eyes.  
"I had the same dream."  
"You what?! You did? Oh my god!" She pulled out of his embrace and placed her hands on her head. "And you didn't tell me?"  
"Well...ano..." She glared at him.  
"I feel so stupid! Here I am finally saying all this and, and...Gomen." She cleared her throat, holding back the tears too, "Forget it. Demo Inuyasha I meant what I said. I do love you no matter what." She sniffled as she headed back to the camp.  
"Wait, Kagome!" She turned around. He walked up to her and this time he placed his arms around her waist. "The dream made me realize how much I care for you. You are not just my shard detector alright? You hear me?" He felt his chest dampen from her tears. "Kagome look at me and don't cry. I hate that smell, the smell of salt." He took her chin in his clawed fingers, careful not so as to scratch her face. "I, I love you too."  
"What about Kikyo?" Inuyasha pulled her to his chest closer.  
"Dammit, Kagome when I say I love you, it means I only love you! Kikyo is dead, dead for fifty years. I owe my life to you, not her. You woke me up from my sleep."  
"Are you sure this is what you want. I don't want to force you into a relationship."  
"Who's forcing?" He still had his fingers on her chin and gently lifted her lips to meet his. Her eyes widened in awe. 'She tastes so sweet and she's warm. I love her.' He confirmed in his once undecided mind. They broke away, but still in each other's arms.  
"Inuyasha." She sighed his name. "Now what did you say the other day when we were arguing; the thing you said and then wouldn't repeat?"  
"Bringing that up again?"  
"I know it was something rude."  
"Actually it wasn't." He smirked.  
"Well then, what was it?"  
"You said something about the future, a future job?"  
"Hai, school is important to me." She restated. He only rolled his eyes.  
"I only said: But what if your future is here?" Kagome looked up at the hanyou.  
"You really said that? So that was it, eh?" She kissed his nose and rubbed one of his ears. "Arigato, Inuyasha." They pulled away form each other, but were still connected by their hands.  
"If you decide on a future here..."  
"Hai go on." He was blushing at what he was about to say.  
"Will you be my mate?" She smiled.  
"Mate? Meaning your wife?"  
"Hai." He stuttered, still flushed.  
"I'll become your mate no matter what future I choose." They began walking back to the village, still having their fingers intertwined.  
  
Author's Note: How'd you like it? I hoped you liked it...Well if you like it REVIEW IT please! 


End file.
